rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Javen Gallantara
"With determination I will continue onward." -Javen Gallantara Javen Gallantara was a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order under Luke Skywalker . Born in 8 ABY on Coruscant , the son of Jamven and Cordulla Gallantara , and the name-sake of his grandfather, a Jedi Padawan in the Old Jedi Order . He grew up in the tough conditions of the slums of Galactic City . From the time he could walk, his father trained him in the ways of the Old Jedi Order, that his father taught him. By 11 ABY , when the New Jedi Order was established, the Gallantara Family began to save credits to send Javen to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. Unfortunately he wasn't able to go until 11 years later in the year 22 ABY . As a Jedi Padawan he took part in many different missions. He also took part in theYuuzhan Vong War, during which he was Knighted and became an official Jedi Knight. After the War, he continued with every mission that was required of him. Biography Early Life Javen was born one year before Coruscant was recaptured by the New Republic . During that year, his parents did not yet trust the new government that had established itself on the ashes of the Empire . As the years past and Javen grew, his father, Jamven, began to secretly train him to use the Force as best as he could, passing on what what Javen's grandfather taught him. Javen took to it quickly, using the Force seemed to be easier to him then walking did, which made his father afraid they would be found out. His father began trying to force Javen to tone down his use of the Force, using psychology to make Javen think he was weaker then he really was. When Javen wasn't training, he was helping his mom with the house chores. He would cook, clean, wash dishes, and just help his mother however he could. As he got older he noticed the strain that being poor put on his parents, and he began using his free time to wander the walkways of Coruscant, picking the pockets of anyone who looked like they could afford to have less credits. It didn't take long for his parents to discover where the extra Credits we coming from though, and punished him. Realizing that no matter how desperate the situation was, nothing excused breaking the law, he began to wander the streets looking for ways to EARN the credits his family needed. Training as a Jedi When news spread of the Jedi Praxeum opening on Yavin IV, Javen's parents began planning ways to save enough money for them to send their son there for proper training . All three of them began working as hard and as much as they could, trying to earn enough money quickly. In 22 ABY, they finally managed to scrounge enough credits to book passage for Javen. Javen arrived on Yavin, but didn't really fit in with the rest of the young Jedi at first. After some time acclimating, Javen began to become friends with some of the other Jedi. He and the solo Twins became good friends, though he often didn't participate in many of their adventures. He was trained under a master, but due to his father's use of psycology Javen didn't stand out much. He didn't think he was very powerful, so he tended to hold back and not push himself. Which made him seem like he didn't care, or wasn't trying very hard, leading his Master to often punish him and lecture him about motivation and trying harder. Because of this, Javen was very hard on himself, and would often verbally degrade and insult himself. Shadow Academy As time went on, and the events of the Second Imperium Crisis occured leading up to the Battle of the Jedi Praxeum, Javen continued his training showing no major improvement. His Master was reaching his breaking point, and was just about to completely give up on Javen's training when the Praxeum came under attack. During the confrontation, the 17 year old Javen was forced to reveal his true skills. He had teamed up with several other trainee's, but had gotten seperated from them during the fighting. He was cornered by the Shadow Academy Forces, and was about to be killed. He knew he was about to die, and that there was probably nothing he could do to stop it. He came to the conclusion that if he were going to die, he wanted to die fighting. He lashed out with his full might, taking down the entire group trying to kill him. His teacher arrived to help just in time to witness Javen's full strength. The man was impressed, and was about congratulate his student on doing a good job, but Javen passed out from the exertion. Visiting his family After regaining consciousness, both he and his Master renewed their efforts in Javen's training. Now that he knew he wasn't as weak as his father led him to believe, the teenager soared through his training. His Master wished to have Javen focus on his lightsaber Training, but Javen didn't want to focus on either developing his force prowess, or just developing his lightsaber skills leading him to his choice to become a Jedi Sentinel. During his training, a request was sent to the New Jedi Order for help with a mission in the slums of Coruscant in the same area he had grown up in. Javen accepted the mission, informing Luke that he'd also visit his parents while he was there since he hadn't seen them in a year or so and they may be able to help with the mission. After arriving on Coruscant he met with his family, and proceeded to work. While there, Javen and his father argued constantly which caused Javen to bring up the lies his father had told him about how weak he was. Jamven defended himself claiming that it was to protect the family. They argued for several hours before Javen just got fed up and stormed out. While he was out, he accomplished his mission completely by accident, and came home to tell his parents of his success. He and his father had had time to calm down, and they came to terms again. But his trust in his father had forever been shaken, and a rift had been cemented in their relationship. The Yuuzhan Vong War Vong Removal of the Jedi, and being Knighted. As a Jedi Knight Meeting Bob Dark Nest Crisis and the Swarm War Second Galactic Civil War Fall of a Knight, Rise of a Master Shattered Order, Shattered Mind Hearts and Jedi Unified A Teacher and a Family Man Sacrifice of a Good Man Darth Suppression Reborn Project to Resurrect 'Species G' Destruction of the Ilum Academy Dark Tidings and the Second Jedi Civil War Death of Jaina Return of Darth Suppression ''((More to come)) '' Personality and traits